


Leave Them Be

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Chat Noir would very like for his friends to be left alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ladybeug.tumblr.com/post/143573495841/protective-marichat-was-awesome-wanna-give-chat).

It’s official. Her life is a damn sitcom.

Marinette heaves out a sigh as Chat scampers away with her over his left shoulder, Alya excitedly filming beside her. At least she isn’t being carried like a sack of rice like Nino, and at least she isn’t being carried next to Chloe, also like Nino.

“I only know, like, four people!” Chat cries out as something explodes behind them. Marinette idly shields her eyes as gravel peppers her, brushing a few bits of debris free from her hair. “Please leave them alone!”

Yup. A damn _sitcom._  



End file.
